Episode 392: Big Game Tony Sunday
"Big Game Tony Sunday" was originally released February 5, 2018. Description We're breaking down all the wild twists and turns of Big Game Tony Sunday, a game we definitely had not watched at the time of this recording. Our prophecies, as per usual, ended up being eerily accurate. Suggested talking points: Super Bowl Predictions (Again), Kissing Curry, Armpit Bird, Cookie Angel Test, Wake Up to Bagels, I Like-A Do Whaaaat?!?! Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys predict the results of the Super Bowl and pretend to have watched it. 8:21 - Hi, brothers. I work as a waiter at a Thai restaurant from 5:30 to 11. One of the highlights of working here is that there's a family style meal the staff gets for dinner which the chefs put extra special love and care into. However, if it's a slow night, my boss will sometimes tell me I can go home early. That sounds nice. What this means is that I don't get dinner from the kitchen 'cause the chefs and waiters usually eat around 10. Sometimes I can literally smell the curry cooking when my boss tells me to go home, and have to live with the fact that I don't get to eat it and instead have to survive on cereal or leftover pasta. When my boss tells me to go home, is it acceptable for me to say "no, actually, I'd like to stay for dinner, thank you very much", or is that absolutely crazy? - Tongue Thaied in New Jersey 15:30 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Mene mene tekel, who asks: Do Doves like being used for magic tricks? 27:00 - While leaving our apartment today, my boyfriend and I found a torn-open, unmarked cardboard box full of ten boxes of Tagalong Girl Scout cookies on our lawn. It was rained on, but none of the cookie boxes are damaged. There is a receipt with the intended address in it, but the address is half a mile away. The address also belongs to the house that I lived next to last year, and they were terrible neighbors. Can we keep these? Are they ours now or will we end up in some horrible cookie hell? - Taking Tagalongs in Muncie 35:58 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper and ProFlowers. Advertisement for 14 Nights of Arhiman. Message for a lot of people from Sherri. Message for Clara from Savannah. Advertisement for We Got This with Mark and Hal. 44:02 - Munch Squad - Brief mention of nachos at Olive Garden with no press release; Einstein Bros' Wake Up Tones 53:40 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Orange Glow Ahoy, who asks: I need a catchphrase! Help! Here they is: 1. I like-a do what? 2. Oyster burger a palooza! 3. Hack it, why don't ya? 62:22 - Housekeeping 66:10 - FY - Sent in by Leslie, from Yahoo Answers user KennyName made up by Griffin, who asks: Encino Man: Fact or fiction? References Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad